


Voicemail Fix-It

by GayliansExist



Series: Supernatural Fix-It [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Cutting, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Depressed Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Cuts, voicemail fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayliansExist/pseuds/GayliansExist
Summary: I've always liked the idea of a voicemail fix-it, so I decided to write one myself!This may be cheesy and/or ooc, so please forgive me XD.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Fix-It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. Danger To Himself

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna follow me, my fanfic names on Wattpad and FanfictionNet are GayliensExist for both Wattpad and FanfictionNet.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.s. I don't own SPN! And this isn't Beta'd so sorry for the mistakes! (:

_ "Listen to me you blood-sucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam, a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back." _

Sam listened to the voicemail for the hundredth time that day.

_ "Listen to me you blood-sucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam, a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back." _

"Listen to me. . .you blood-sucking freak. . ." He muttered, tears filling his eyes. No matter how many times he listened to it, the result was always the same, tears would well up in his eyes until he cried his heart out and started to hate himself even more. 

That's why he listened to it when he was alone, and Dean was out drinking or something. It was easier to cry when he was alone. This time, though, Dean had gone shopping for some medicine and food, so he didn't have much time. 

_ "Listen to me you blood-sucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam, a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back." _

A sob broke out, a lone tear sliding down his face.

_ Creak _

"Sammy, I'm back!" 

Sam jumped and wiped the tear away before putting his phone down. The younger of the brothers stood and turned to the older one with a smile. "What'd you get?" 

Dean put the stuff down with a groan. "Man, that was awful. Anyways, I got some medicine, bandages and gauze, beer, some snacks, and food for tonight. Now come on, we better eat."

Sam walked over and got out the chicken Southwest salad from McDonald's. He missed this kind of salad. "Mmm, thanks, Dean." He opened it up, poured his dressing on the food, and dug in while Dean ate his burger. "Man this is good." Sam nodded as he ate, hungry from the hunt they had finished. 

"Hmmm? Sammy? You okay?" Dean stared at his little brother, catching the small tear streak on his face. 'What the? Had he been crying?'

Sam finished chewing, staring at his brother weirdly. "Uh, yeah? Why? What's up?" He was confused as hell. Dean was acting weird.

Dean shook his head. "It's nothing." But it was something. His older brother's tingle was happening, and he knew something was up. He'd just have to look out for his brother and watch over him to figure out what was going on. Sam wasn't the type to come out and say it.

Sam shrugged and finished his food. He stood up to throw it out, his sleeve rolling up a bit to show a red scar on his arm.

Dean saw it, rage growing in him. “Sam, what the hell is that?”

Sam looked down to cover it. “Don’t worry Dean. I was cooking at the Bunker while you were out and accidentally cut my arm. No big deal.” Dean stared at him, questioning, before deciding to let it go. “Fine, but if you’re lying to me, I’ll be pissed.” 

Sam nodded before going to get his clothes for bed and change in the bathroom with a sigh. He was stressed and tired, but he knew if Dean found out, he’d probably tell him to suck it up or something. And he’d be pissed.

Sam took off his shirt to show thousands of scars, red and white, running up his arms, as well as his stomach and chest.

He did the same with his pants and underwear, showing the same things with his thighs. “Damn. . .” He realized he’d have to find a new place soon. His thighs were covered.

He hummed as he got in the shower, wincing at the sting. Sam forced himself to wash his and before getting out the body soap and doing the same with his body, flinching at the even worse sting as he touched his thighs with the soap.

He finished cleaning himself before grabbing the razor, staring at it with sad eyes before pushing it into his thigh and sliding it, pain crossing his face. He watched the blood that came out, sliding down his leg. He smirked, loving the feeling that came with the pain.

He cut five more times before cleaning up the blood and getting out, wiping himself down and getting changed.

“You finally done, Sammy?” Sam nodded, falling onto his bed, exhausted, as he normally was after cutting.

Dean muttered “finally” before going into the bathroom. “I swear, if you used up all the hot water, I’m gonna be pissed, Bitch!” Sam rolled his eyes, muttered “Jerk” and fell asleep, surrendering himself to sleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
Dean got out of the bathroom, shivering. “I’m gonna kill that College Boy. . .” He said before noticing he was fast asleep. “Oh, thank fucking God. That Kid had to be exhausted.” He got dressed into new boxers with a sigh.

He was worried about the kid, but he couldn’t do much about it. He just had to wait-what the hell was that?

Sam had moved his arm in his sleep, enough to show his arm that was covered in fresh, clean cuts. “What the fuck?” He moved the other sleeve down carefully, to show the same thing on the other side. “Damnit Sammy. . .” He put on a shirt before taking out the laptop to research, wanting to know if this really was what he thought it was.

“Damn. . .”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Mmmmm.” Sam slowly woke up, having a great sleep full of good thoughts and not full of nightmares for once. 

He fixed his sleeve and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The younger realized his brother wasn’t in bed and turned to the table to see him sitting there, staring at him with the computer in front of him. 

“Huh? Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean just stared at him. 

“Dean, you’re scaring me. . .”

“I saw them, Sammy. . .”


	2. I've Got You Kiddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes care of the opposing problem between his brother and him, getting rid of the fears his dear little brother had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like my first story! (:
> 
> Btw, this is platonic XD. It may not seem like it, but it is, it's just their bond.

“Mmmmm.” Sam slowly woke up, having a great sleep full of good thoughts and not full of nightmares for once. 

He fixed his sleeve and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The younger realized his brother wasn’t in bed and turned to the table to see him sitting there, staring at him with the computer in front of him. 

“Huh? Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean just stared at him. 

“Dean, you’re scaring me. . .”

“I saw them, Sammy. . .”

____________________________________________________________________________

Sam stared at his brother. “Huh?” He felt fear course through his veins. “You saw. . . what?” But he didn’t have to ask. He knew what Dean was talking about. 

Dean shook his head and stood up, feeling sad and incredibly worried for his brother. “What I’m wondering is why the hell you decided not to talk to me first. I mean, you used to talk to me all the time. But I guess it always was about dumbass things and never the important stuff, which I just don’t understand.”

Sam shook his head. “A lot has happened, Dean. You and I, we’re not the same people we were. You know that, right?” Dean shrugged, sitting next to his brother. “I know, but what happened to make you not talk?”

Sam looked away from Dean. “Me running away, both times, me getting killed and you, a year later, dying, Ruby and I doing all that dumb shit and then finally me helping Lucifer rise. All of that.” Dean sighed, rubbing the back of Sam’s neck. “I know that, but you do know I’m here, right? I’d never just let you die on me.”

“Yeah, you would. I heard the voicemail, Dean! I know how you truly feel. That doesn’t just change after all I’ve done.” Dean stared at him, shocked. “What voicemail?”

Sam scoffed. “Wow, you’ve already forgotten? Rude.” He turned away, but Dean forced his head to turn thanks to his pointer and middle finger positioning under his chin. “No, explain. When did you hear this so-called voicemail?” Sam sighed. “When I let Lucifer free with Ruby. Your voicemail is what pushed me to do it.”

Dean was shocked. “But how the hell did my voicemail tell you to do that.?” He was totally fucking confused. Sam laughed and got his phone before going back to Dean. “Just listen.”

_ "Listen to me you blood-sucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam, a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back." _

Dean felt like throwing up, bile rising. “What the actual fuck?” He said loudly. How had his voicemail turned into that shit? How- Wait, Zachariah, that damn angel, had said something about forcing Sam and him to their damn destiny or some shit.

“Imma kill that damn angel.” He muttered, pissed off. “Dean?” Sam was worried. Dean was glaring off into space, his hand clenching into a fist randomly. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Sammy, can you go get my phone? I need to show you somethin’.”

Sam nodded, going to get his older brother’s phone. He searched around for it until he saw it poking out of Dean’s coat. “Ah, there it is.” He walked back to Dean, the phone in his hand. “Here it is.” He was confused about why Dean wanted it, but he could deal. 

Dean looked up at Sam with a nod and smile, taking it before searching for something on it.

“Where the fuck-finally!” He held it out, a voicemail turning it on so they could both hear it.

_ “Hey, it's me. Uh...(clears throat) Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry. (beep).” _

  
  


Dean turned to his brother, who looked like he was crying, his head down and hair framing his face, but his shoulders shaking and small sobs coming out.

“See, Sammy, this was on the exact date of when he rose, and probably the exact one I sent, but you got the wrong one. I have an idea why you got the wrong one, but that’s for another time.”

He took a deep breath, not knowing how to start talking. He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. “I’m not good at this, but I’ll just talk. You’re my brother, kiddo. My brother, son, and best friend rolled into one.”

He leaned over to put an arm around Sam while kissing his forehead. “You're my everything, no matter what. There’s not a second where I could hate you, not a second where I could punch you and love it. You're my baby, not just baby brother but just my baby. You’re so much to me, and to think you’ve been listening to this shit and thinking I actually said it. . . God Sammy, I screwed up to let you think that it was true. You’re my mine, kiddo. And I never wanted this life for you.”

Sam lifted his head to show a tear-streaked face. Dean smiled at him, holding him closer. “I’ve missed this, holding you after you’ve had a nightmare or just a bad day, Sammy.” He held up Sam’s arm, staring at the opposing scars. “These will never happen again, kiddo. I’ll make sure of it, don’t you worry.”

Sam nodded, leaned into his arms, yawning. Dean shifted them so Dean was laying onto the bed with Sam in his arms and his head on the elder's chest. “Sleep, Sammy. I’ll take care of those later.” With that, Sam fell asleep, Dean following quickly after.

He knew they’d be okay. It was their bond that had kept them alive their whole life, and that bond would keep them alive through the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please comment.
> 
> Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I tried. Please don't go after me.
> 
> I've gone through this, and in fact, I'm still going through this. If you need anything at all, I'm always here. (:


End file.
